Yaadein-Ek Ehsaas
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Waqt hmesha ek sa kaha rehta hai? Lamhe beet jate hain aur banti hai yadein us beete waqt ki...hmare apno ki jo chahe ab hmare sath nahi par unki yaadein aur pyar hmesha hmare sath rhta hai jise hmse koi ni cheen skta...bs rhti hai to yaadein unke hone ka ehssas bnkar... Presenting-Ruvi,Virenul and CID oofficers in a different kinda plot .."One Shot"


**A/N:-** _ **Hi guys…m here with one shot OS….although I was busy with exams but this plot came up in my mind and so decided to pen it down as I couldn't resist me typing it….**_

 _ **Roo di, Rio…. you must have read many Virenul stories but this one…with a different plot…**_

 _ **A surprise for you both….hope you'll like it….**_

 _Two kids which seemed twins of 4-5years were enjoying their picnic in the lap of nature….running here and there while their parents were admiring them ….suddenly both siblings were fighting over a chocolate…_

 **Yashika:** Yach bhaiya meli doll do meko…

 **Yash:** {While running} Tujhe chahiye to mujhe pakal k dikha….{Giggles }

 **Yashika:** {Almost pleading} Bhaiya plesh meko doll dedo ….{When she thought it was waste to say him anything..she moved to her father…and spoke in a complaining manner} Papa dekho na Yach bhaiya meko meli guliya nai de lahe...{she always use to complain him for anything wrong….bcz her father was her hero….she knew until he's there with her..nothing gonna be wrong…she knew his father was one from whom criminals use to get scared like hell….Yes …he was a CID officer….infact a senior officer…. **.VIREN** }

 **Viren:** {Made his l'll princess sit in his lap} Rote nai princess..

 **Yashika:** Fil ap bhaiya ko danto…vo mujhe kabchey pleshan kal lahe hain…meli doll ni de lahe mujhe..ap danto bhahiya ko…

 **Yash:** {Who by now moved to his mother and hugged her from behind crossing his little arms around her neck} Dekho mumma ye Yachika fil shey meli complain kal lahi hai….hmecha papa ko meli jhoothi complain kalti lehti hai….Huh! Jhoothi kahin ki…{His mother which was a doctor by profession..a beautiful lady in mid tweenty's…..smiled cutely and tapped on his cheeks}

 **Yashika:** {While in her father's lap ..looked at her mother} Main jhooth nai bol lahi mumma…bhaiya shach mein mujhe pleshan kal lahe they….shachi mumma..{Her mother smiled}

 **Yash:** Tum jhothi ho..jhoothi ho jhoothi ho…aul jab dekho tab papa ko toi na toi complain kalti lehti ho..

 **Viren:** {Smiles} Han toh! {Pulls Yashika's cheeks} Papa ki princess jo hai…haina Beta! {While Yashika smiles and noddes…then he looked at his wife who kissed at her son's forehead and made him sit in her lap while the l'll boy seemed happy to be with his mother…he smiled at his wife} Kya baat hai RIYA! Tum maa beta hmari copy kar rahe ho!

 _ **Yes it was Riya….not Bulbul…well confused! Don't be guys… this one shot may not be what you were expecting but m sure it wouldn't be that bad too….and about this confusion thing,,, u have to proceed with this one shot…**_

 **Riya:** {Smiles} Arey to ap kya chahte ho main apney champ ko pyar bhi na karu! {While the l'll boy clinged to his mother}

 **Yashika:** Mumma thich ish wrong ap hmecha bhaiya ko hi pyal kalti ho…mujheto bach papa hi pyal kalte hain….

 **Riya:** {Smiles} Awww…. Mumma princess ko bhi pyar karti hai beta..{And extended her one arm towards her…while l'll girl ran to her mother and hugged her} Mumma ap dono sey pyar karti hai bacho…{Both siblings hugged their mother so tightly that three of them almost lost their balance} Arey arey arey! Ab mumma ko giraoge kya! {Both kids giggles while Viren smiled at them….}

 **Yash:** Papa chalo na lesh {Race} lgate hain…

 **Yashika:** Han papa chalo …

 **Viren:** Arey par!

 **Yash/Yashika:** {Together….held his one arm each trying to pull him} plesh papa ..chalo na papa….plesh papa…

 **Viren:** {Looked at his kids and smiled} Ok let's go….

 **Yash/Yashika:** {Together..almost jumping with joy} Yayyy….

 **Riya:** {Was just looking at three of them….admiring them}

 **Yashika:** Mumma! Ap bhi ao na..

 **Riya:** Nai beta ap jao na bhaiya aur papa k sath…

 **Yash:** Han mumma pesh ao na ap bhi…bahut maza ayga…

 **Riya:** {placed her hands on their cheeks} Nai bacho …aplog apne papa k sath jao…main yahin se dekhungi na aplogo ko….hmm!

 **Yashika:** Aley pal! {Riya looked at Viren for help at which he assured her with his eyes}

 **Viren:** Bacho hum log race lgaynge na….aur fir koi winner bhi to announce krne vala hona chahiye na!

 **Yash:** Aley han..ye baat to hai..

 **Riya:** {Smiles and asks} Fir!?

 **Yash:** Koi baat ni ap yahi shey dekhna….main, papa aul Yachika race lgaynge…

 **Riya:** {pats on his cheeks} That's like my good boy…now go…{then both siblings moved to a side with their father and took their positions} On your marks…Get set…..Go…! {And kids ran with their full speed while Viren intentionally ran with slow speed}

 **Viren:** {While running} Cheaters!cheaters! Mujhsey pehle hi daurna shuru kar diya tum dono ne…{While Yash and Yashika chuckled while running as they were thinking that they were defeating their father..Both kids reached at destination point at about same time and moved running to their mother}

 **Yash:** Dekho mumma humne papa ko hla diya…

 **Yashika:** Yesh mumma hum jeet gye..

 **Riya:** {Bent to their level and hugged them both} Han bilkul mere bache to hain hi winners…

 **Viren:** {Pretendind to be sad …suppressing his smile which only Riya knew and not the kids} Cheaters! Cheaters! Ye dono nanhe shaitan …these are cheaters…. Go sunne se phle hi bagne lage they…

 **Yashika:** Nai mumma hum log apke Go tehne pe hi bhagey they…vo to papa hi late bhage ..aul fil papa humchey haal gye na ichliye bhane bna rahe hain….{Giggles}

 **Viren:** Acha bachu! Papa se masti…abhi btata hun…{Yashika giggles and run followed by Viren} Pakdo..pakdo yashu ko pakro…

 **Riya:** {Smiled looking at them looked at Yash who extended his l"ll arms towards her…she smiled at him and picked him in her arms and placed a soft kiss on his cheeks}

 **Viren:** {After a while caught his l'll princess and starts tickling her} Ab btao ..papa se masti ki na!..ab bolo kaun jeeta!

 **Yashika:** {Giggling} Hihihi …main aul bhaiya hi jitey hain aul ap hale ho humchey..hihihi….

 _After this…four of them spend a quality family time together..and at evening moved to their home…after dinner….When Viren moved to see his kids…he saw Riya making them sleep….with both kids placing their heads in her lap and she was patting them softly and singing them a lullby….._

 _ **AA JAA RE AA NINDIYA TU AA,, AA JAA RE AA NINDIYA TU AA**_

 _ **AA JAA RE NINDIYA TU AA,, JHILMIL SITARON SE UTAR**_

 _ **AANKHO ME AA SAPNE SAJAA ,,AA JA RE AA NINDIYA TU AA**_

Suddenly Viren saw Bubul singing that lullby for the kids…..She smiled looking at him while he also smiled at her….

 _ **SOI KALI SOYAA CHAMAN ,,PIPAL TALE SOI HAWAA**_

 _ **SAB RANG GAYE IK RAG MEIN ,,TUNE YE KYAA JADUU KIYAA**_

 _ **AA JAA RE AA NINDIYA TU AA,,AA JAA RE AA NINDIYA TU AA**_

 _ **Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…..**_

Then suddenly Bulbul vanished with in fraction of seconds and Viren saw it was Riya who was singing the lullby for kids and that Viren just illusioned Bulbul….He then moved to his room and sat on bed and picked Bulbul's frame from side table and slid his hands on her frame…..It was her picture clicked during those times when she was with him but she was unaware during that click.…his Bulbul…the one and only girl he loved…the only girl for whom he reserved place in his heart and life….besides whom he never gave that space to any another women….The girl who was the real..the biological mother of his kids…Yes…. _ **Yash and Yashika were Virenul's kids…**_ With her frame in her hand..he was lost in flashback of the events who shatterd him….

 **Flashback…..**

It was after one year after the birth of Virenul's kids…Bulbul who was a doctor had joined back her duty…Riya was her friend and not just friend.. her family friend and family doctor…and both girls worked in same hospital and were buddies since their college days…. Virenul use to leave the Kids at Bulbul's sister Roohi's place and at evening use to take the kids with them… **Roohi** who was a technical engineer and her darling hubby **Vineet Kumar** was also a officer …Ruvi were blessed with a girl named Ruhanika..8 years old and a son Ritik 10 years old at that time….Roohi use to operate her job through home as she was a senior employ in Vipro…and could continue from home on condition that she had to be online and available on the spot at call to the customers to deal with their problems…Everything was going just perfect and these happy people were unaware of the storm heading towards them…

 _It was just another evening Viren after picking Bulbul from the hospital drove towards Ruvi's place….and as usual their tom and jerry fight was going on…They reached Ruvi's place and entered in still arguing at some matter…Vineet was already home till then.._

 **Vineet:** Arey arey ye kya ho raha hai! Ab kis baat pe world war chal raha hai!{Smiled}

 **Bulbul:** {Moving towards him} Main kya btau jiju ap zra apne dost se hi puchiye ki kya baat hai…kyu preshan karta hai mujhe hmesha!

 **Roohi:** Ohoo…tum dono bhi na! Aur tu Bulbul! {slaps softly at her head} itni badi ho gayi..bachpna nai gya tera….ab to sudher ja…vrna mere Yash aur Yashika bhi tere jaise ldaku niklenge…

 **Bulbul:** Ouch!{Rubbing her head as got slapped softly by her di} Di ap kya bol rahe ho! Main kahan ladti hu! Ye apka pyara devar hai jo hmesha jhagrta hai mujhse…

 **Viren:** Main nai tum! Roo bhabhi ne bola na..{Viren use to call Roohi as Bhabhi bcz he was Vineet's best buddy}…vaise bhi tum to ho hi jhagralu..bs mujhse jhagre k bahane dhoodhti ho..{Ask Roo to tease Bulbul} Haina bhabhi! Sahi kaha na! {At which Ruvi Smiled}

 **Roohi:** {Smiling} Han….{Giggles}

 **Bulbul:** {Showing mock anger} Haww! Main jhagrti hun!..main! aur didz not fair..ap hmesha iski side lete ho….

 **Viren:** {Moved to Roohi and hugs her from behind and keeps his chin on her shoulder} Han toh! Meri bhabhi hain…mera sath to dengi hi….kyu bhabhi!

 **Roohi:** {smiles and noddes and pats his cheeks} Han bilkul…

 **Bulbul:** {Pretending to be shocked and sad and then speaks in a complaining manner to her jiju} Jiju dekho na! Yelog firse ek team mein ho gye…..hmesha ese kartey hain yedono….mujhsey to koi pyar hi nai karta {And criss cross her arms in front of her chest making a sad face}

 **Vineet:** {Smiled at her antics and side hugged her} Kisney kaha k meri guriya ko koi pyar nai karta! Main hu na…hmesha meri Bulbul k sath {And poked her nose while she smiled} Ye hui na baat!...Koi baat nai rehne do inko ek team mein..inki team to bs kuch waqt phley bani hai par hmari team to tabsey hai jabsey tumari di se meri shadi hui hai…toh hui na hmari team strong and perfect!

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles widedly and nodded} Yes offcourse jiju…{Then looked at her di and hubby} Dekha na aplogo ne….toh ab ap raho ek team mein..we're still better than you..{And both jija Sali more like Father-daughter shared a high five…as though they were jija Sali but their bond was never less than a father daughter bond as when Ruvi got married Bulbul was 12 years old and so she was always their first child to them}

 _Then their cute fight and family moments came to hault as it was getting late and biding Ruvi and Ritik and Ruhanika good night… Virenul took L'll Yash and Yashika with them…. Like this their life was going smoothly until one day When Bulbul called Viren…._

 **Bulbul:** Hello Viren! Tum! Tum thik to ho na!

 **Viren:** {sensed something wrong in her voice} Han Bulbul m ok…par tumhe kya hua! Preshan lag rhi ho!

 **Bulbul:** {Seemed worried} Thank god tum thik ho….Viren mujhe lgta hai tumari jaan ko khatra hai..koi hai jo tumhe marna chahta hai…..aur subh se m feeling like..like someone's continuously spying on me…..

 **Viren:** {Trying to calm her down} Bulbul!…Jaan! dekho ye tumara vehem bhi to ho sakta hai na!

 **Bulbul:** Nai..nai Viren! Ye mera vehm nai hai….phle mujhe bhi laga k shayd mera vehm hoga but no..it's not…..abhi kuch der phle jab mein ek patient ko check karne uskey ward mein gayi toh mujhe k nurse ne btaya k ek patient mere cabin mein meri wait kar rha hai…aur jab apna kam nipta k main apne cabin mein pahunchi to vahan koi nai tha par mere table pe tumari ek photograph thi jispe cross ka red mark bna hua tha aur uske upper ek khanjar ghopa hua tha…..Viren Seriously mujhe lagta hai k koi mere jariye tumhe kisi baat k liye warn krna chahta hai….

 **Viren:** {Was about to say something but decided to pacify her first} Bulbul!Bulbul! Jaan dekho kuch nai hoga…aur fir meri job hi esi hai k kai criminals mere dushman hain….par dekho aj tak kuch nai hua becoz mere sath hmari CID ki bahadur team hi…. **Acp sir, Daya sir, Abhijeet sir** aur fir **Vineet** bhi to hai….tum bilkul tention mat lo kuch nai hoga…ok! Now calm down..just relax…hmm!

 **Bulbul:** {rubbing her tears} Hmm! Tum bs apna dhyan rakho…I love you…

 **Viren:** I love you too…Bye…

 _And they hung up the call….That day passed in a blur and as she was feeling uncomfortable…...and no important case was there….Riya told her to go home as she would take care at hospital….Bulbul then moved to Ruvi's place…..Both sisters were sitting on a couch with coffee mugs in their hands…..As she still seemed worried….Roohi understood it was something serious that was bothering her sister….Roohi placed her hand on Bulbul's shoulder…._

 **Roohi:** Kya hua Guriya! Tu preshan lag rahi hai…kya baat hai jo meri laddo ki itna preshan kar rahi hai!

 **Bulbul:** {Couldn't hide anything from her as she never could…so she placed coffee mug on table and hugged her sister as she was really scared} Di!

 **Roohi:** {Too hugged her back as she now know for sure that something was terribly wrong..She rubbed her back to calm her down} Shant hoja Bulbul….aur bta kyu preshan hai!

 **Bulbul:** Di voh!….{And explains her everything} Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai di….esa lag raha k kuch galat hone vala hai kuch bahut hi galat….

 **Roohi:** {Trying to pacify her} Shhhh…..Shant hoja…esa esa kuch nai hoga….Viren ek Bahadur CID officer hai….aur is job k vjh se Viren aur tere jiju k njane kitne dushman honge…par kisi mein itna dum nai k inko chukar bhi dikhay…jab tak ye dono dost ek sath hain na! inka koi bal bhi banka nai kar sakta ….{Then separating rom hug…she cupped Bulbul's face and rubbed her sisters tears….} Now relax….Nothing gonna be wrong..ok! {Bulbul just nodded and smiled lightly}

 _Till then Viren and Vineet also came there…..Bulbul rushed to Viren and hugged him_

 **Bulbul:** {Separating from hug..} Tum thik ho na!

 **Viren:** Relax baba m ok…dekho tumare samne hu bilkul fit and fine…

 **Bulbul:** {Separating from hug} Viren main bahut darr gayi thi…tumari photograph pe vo cross mark aur vo khanjar….{jerked her head} Main …main bahut ghabra gayi thi….

 **Viren:** Relax Bulbul…m ok…aur kuch nai hoga mujhe..tum apna darr nikal do ..ok!

 **Vineet:** {Kept his hand on her head} Han bache….tention mat lo…kuch nai hoga….hmm! bharosa rakho….{Bulbul noddes}

 _After that Virenul took the kids with them…. That night just passed like blur….next morning Bulbul seemed little relaxed as she knew if she would be upset then Viren could never be able to concentrate on his work…so she pretended him to be alright in front of him….That day after leaving the kids with Roohi when Viren was going to drop Bulbul at hospital before heading to beaureu….In midway some goons attacked them…Viren recoganized one of the goon as he was one of the goon from the gang he and CID team just arrested a few weeks back….Bulbul was caught by two goons and rest of them attacked Viren but he was knocking them down one by one….During that fight his cellphone fell down from his pocket and last dialed no. who which was of ACP sir's got dialed….and so ACp sir got to know about whole senerio and wasting no time he with duo and Vineet tracked his location and reached there…Bulbul was saved and then 5 of them got involved in knocking down the goons….Suddenly Bulbul saw that Viren who was busy fighting with goon was gunpoint of a goon who was hiding behind a tree….Before he could fire at Viren…Bulbul Rushed to him…._

 **Bulbul:** Viren! {And a gunshot…} Ahhhh!

 **Viren:** Bulbul! {Yes that bullet instead of Viren hit Bulbul in her chest close to her heart as she pushed away Viren saving him from that gunshot} Bulbul! {Before she could fall down Viren held her and then he shot that goon dead…Bulbul was gasping for air as was unable to breathe properly…} Ankhein band mat karna Bulbul….Ankhein band mat karna….main kuch nai hone dunga tumhe…kuch bhi nai….

 **Acp sir:** {to Viren} Viren tum aur Vineet…..Bulbul ko hospital le jao yahan humlog sambhal lenge….{Viren nodded and with Vineet left from there in a great hurry}

 _Bulbul was brought to hospital….Riya along with a senior surgeon moved to OT for the surgery…..After 2 hours she came out ….and informed the family that as the bullet pierced Bulbul very close to heart and she lost a drastic amount of blood so she's in serious condition and got only few more breaths ….As till then whole family was present….Ruvi were shocked while Viren was shattered…..They moved to meet Bulbul knowing the bitter truth that this was the last time they gonna see her…._

 _Viren along with Ruvi and Riya rushed in Bulbul's ward…_

 **BEKHUDI BEKHUDI**

 **MERE DIL PE AISI CHAAI ,,TU HI MUJHME SAMAI**

 **BAN GAYI MERI KHUDAI BELIYA**

 **Viren:** {Moved near Bulbul and held her hand..crying}: Bulbul esa kyu kiya tumne! How could you….tumari himmat kaise hui mujhe aise akely chorkey jane…..{But couldnot complete his line..} Tumare bina main kaise jee paunga socha tumne! Plz mat jao mujhe ese chorke….

 **DUNIYA HO JAAYE PARAYI ,,NA DENA MUJHKO RIHAYI**

 **AB QUBUL NA JAUDAYI BELIYA**

 **BEKHUDI… BEKHUDI..**

 **Roohi:** {Crying} Bulbul tu aise kaise! Tujh bin kaun mujhe didz khega! Kaun shrarat krega…kisey dantungi main! Kisey pyar se Guriya keh k galey lgaungi!…..

 **MERE DIL PE AISI CHAAI ,,TU HI MUJHME SAMAI**

 **BAN GAYI MERI KHUDAI BELIYA,,DUNIYA HO JAAYE PARAYI**

 **NA DENA MUJHKO RIHAYI,,AB QUBUL NA JAUDAYI BELIYA**

 **Bulbul:** {Removed her oxygen mask as she knew it could not save her now….and spoke gasping for air} Di! Ap to…ap to plesz….aise mat karo…apko toh….apko toh strong …strong baney rehna hoga…Viren k liye…jiju kiye….charon bach…bachon k liye…ap…ap aise himmat nai har sakti….ap toh …ap toh meri strong di …di ho han…toh aise kamzor kaise….kaise par sakti ho….aur fir main kahan ja…ja rahi hun…hmesha aplogo k dilon…dilon mein zinda rahungi….

 **JAHAN JAHAN TERA CHEHRA**

 **WAHAN WAHAN MERI ANKHEIN**

 **SOCHTI HU AKSAR MAIN TOH**

 **LAMHA LAMHA TERI BAATEIN**

 **Vineet** : Bachey ye sab thik nai hai…..hum log tumare bina kaise!

 **DUNIYA HO JAAYE PARAYI**

 **NA DENA MUJHKO RIHAYI**

 **Bulbul:** {Tried to smile in tears} Jiju ap…ap to mere superhero ho na hmesha….hmesha sey! Ap kamzor padogey toh…toh kaise chlega!nai…mere superhero kamzor nai…nai hai…bilkul nai…

 **AB QUBUL NA JAUDAYI BELIYA**

 **BEKHUDI BEKHUDI**

 **Viren:** Tum toh rehne do bas….Hmesha kuch karney se phley kuch socha hai…jaise aj bhi nai socha! Tumne vada kiya tha mujhsey k….k jab hum budhey ho jaynge tab bhi tum mujsey vaise hi jhagrogi…hmara pyar kabhi kam nai hoga..kabhi hum ekdusrey sey muh nai ferenge…toh aj kyu! Kyu tum mujhsey hmesha k liye muh fer k ja rahi ho! Plz mat jao…{ Held her hand in his and cryies placing his forehead on it}

 **MERE DIL PE AISI CHAAI ,,TU HI MUJHME SAMAI**

 **BAN GAYI MERI KHUDAI BELIYA**

 **Bulbul:** {With a great effort placed her other hand on his head} Viren plz…agar tum esa karoge to main upper ja k bhi bechain rahungi…kya tum nai chahtey k mujhe ….mujhe marney k baad mukti miley! Shanty miley! {Viren looked at her helplessly with teary eyes} Aur tumhey ab hmare bachon k liye jeena hoga…unka dhyan rakhna hoga…..krogey mere liye itna! {Viren just nodded in tears} Aur ek baat manogey meri! {Viren looked at her with questioning gaze while Bulbul with signal called Riya near her} Riya tu meri dost hai na! mere liye ek ….ek kam karegi…?!

 **Riya:** {Too in tears} Hmm…bol…

 **Bulbul:** Viren …Riya…plz tumdono shadi karlo….

 **Viren/Riya:** {Shocked along with Ruvi} What!

 **Riya:** Ye tu kya bol rahi hai Bulbul!

 **Viren:** Tumhe pta bhi hai tum kya bol rahi ho!

 **Bulbul:** Han….and I mean it….plz Viren…Riya..plz meri baat manlo…hmare bachon ki khatir… Main nai chahti k mere…mere bachey maa k liye tarsein…..janti hu….janti hu k tum ho…Roo di hain…jiju hain…par …..par ek maa ka pyar …usey ek maa hi de sakti hai….aur fir Riya! Tu toh Yash aur Yashika sey bahut pyar karti hai na!

 **Riya:** Han karti hu…massi hu unki par…

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles lightly} par nai Riya…aur fir tune hi kaha na k tu unki maasi hai,,,aur maasi…maasi toh…massi toh maa si hoti hai…..toh fir maa kyu nai! Aur fir main …main janti hu k mere bachon ko…tujhsey achi maa nai mil sakti….plz Riya maan ja na ….aur Viren plz…meri baat maan jao ….plz…..meri last wish samjhke hi sahi…plz maan…maan jao….{And looked at her hubby and friend with pleading eyes requesting them to fulfill her last wish….After some argue Both agreed ….for the kid's sake and for Bulbul's sake ….Bulbul smiled and placed Riya's hand in Viren's hand} Riya…plz mere Bachon aur mere….mere Viren ka dhyan rakhna…thoda jhalla hai…par ..par fir bhi..bahut hi..bahut hi pyara hai….tu …dhyan rakhegi na meri…meri family ka! {Riya nodded in tears..While Bulbul smiled lightly and asked for her kids to see them for the last time…Ruvi who were holding l'll Yah and Yashika came forward….and placed the kids on her either sides…Bulbul placed a soft kiss on their l'll heads and caress them for last time with teary smile speaks} Mumma hmesha tumdono….tumdono k paas rahegi bacho….Aur fir tumhe ab apni Choti maa k sath mikar…sath milkar apne papa ka dhyan rakhna hai…..{Then she looked at Ruvi who understood and picks the kids from there…} Di…jiju….aplog bhi vada kijiye…..vada kijiye k phley ki trh hi ap apne bhaja bhanji aur unki family…ka dhyan rkhogey….Main nai …par Ab Riya hogi….usko meri jgh denge….absey ye aplogo ki…aplogo ki Bulbul hogi….Manogena meri ye baat! {Ruvi just nodded in tears}

 **DUNIYA HO JAAYE PARAYI**

 **NA DENA MUJHKO RIHAYI**

 **AB QUBUL NA JAUDAYI BELIYA**

 **BEKHUDI….BEKHUDI..**

 _All were having tears in their eyes….. no one wanted to loose her..but they were helpless…. All the tries had been already made to save her but all in vain now..nothing could be done…_

 **Bulbul:** {Looked at Viren} Viren….tum ek aur vada karoge mujhsey! {He just looked at her and she took his hand in her's } Vada karo k mere jane k baad bhi tum…tum ese hi rahoge….. mere bina jeena nai choroge balki..tum khushi se zindgi jiogey…apney liye..hmare bacho k liye…{Looks at Ruvi and Riya}hmare apno k liye….{Then looks at Viren} Jeeoge na! Khush rahoge na hmesha! Nai to …nai to dekhna bhoot banke tumhare..tumare piche par jaungi…

 **Viren:** {smiled in tears at her words and then kept his one hand on her cheeks while other hand still holding her hands} I promise ….i promise k tum jo chahti ho main vo sab karunga…tumari sari baat manuga bs tum laut ao mere paas…. Mat jao mujhe chorke….

 **QATRA SA MUKTSAR HAI**

 **ISSEY SEENE SE YOON LAGANA**

 **BAAGI NAHI YEH AASHIQ TERA**

 **HAI DIL KO NA AAZMANA**

 **Bulbul:** {Smiles Weakly} Main kahan ja rahi hu Viren! Main toh hmesha tumare paas hu..tumare dil mein…. Aur jab bhi tumhe meri…meri yaad aygi na…ankhein band karke pure..pure dil se mujhe bulana…mujhe apne samne paoge….aur fir….shayad hmara sath…hmara sath shayd yahi tak ka tha….

 **Viren:** {Noddes in no} Nai main tumhe kahin nai jane dunga…nai janedunga….

 _Bulbul smiled weakely in tears and now gasped badly for air…Riya wore her oxygen mask but it didn't proved helpful..and finally Bulbul took her last breath leaving behind her loving family behind…_

 **BENAZIR TUJH SAA**

 **KOI NA JAHAN MEIN**

 **TOHMATON SE REHNA TU AB JUDA**

 **BEKHUDI…BEKHUDI..**

 _After her death though he married Riya …but it was a compromise and they only shared a bond of friendship and care…they were tied in a bond for caring his kids….Riya too took the responsibility of being a good mother to Yash and Yashika…and fulfilled her every duty as a mother whole heartedly….she loved them as her own kids….Though she took Bulbul's place and everyone gave her that love and care too but she was not their Bulbul…and in her heart she also knew that she could never replace her place in their hearts,,,in their lives…It took some time for Viren to get over that pain but somehow he managed to compose himself….for sake of his kids and his loved one's…He also respected Riya as a great friend…and the way Riya use to care for kids…he really appreciate that….._

 _ **Flashback Ends…..**_

 _He came out of trance and looked Bulbul's frame he was holding in his hands…he caressed that picture….._

 **Viren:** {Having tears in his eyes} Tumne toh bahut asani se alvida keh diya…. Par tumari yadein hain na! jaati hi nai… Tum nai ho…par tumara pyar….tumare sath bitaya vo har lamha aur tumari vo sab yadein bahut hai mere jeeney k liye….par…par main kya karun bolo! Kambhakht ye dil hai ki meri sunta hi nai…. Tum nai ho jisey main jhagra kar sakun….jo mujhe stayey…Vineet k sath milkar mere aur bhabhi se vo jhooth mooth ki ldayi karey…. Jo mujhpe hukm chlaye….

 **MERE DIL PE AISA CHAYA,,TU HI TU MUJHMEIN SAMAYA**

 **BAN GAYA TU MERA SAAYA BELIYA,,DUNIYA HO JAY PARAYI**

 **NA DENA MUJHKO RIHAYI,,AB QUBUL NA JUDAAI BELIYA**

 **BEKHUDI..BEKHUDI..**

 **Viren:** Sahi kehti thi tum k tum kahin nai ja rahi…tum toh kabhi mere dil se door gayi hi nai….tum aj bhi yahan…{ Keeping his hand on his heart} yahan rehti ho…. Aur tumari jagah na hi koi aur le sakti hai aur na hi main vo jagah kisi ko dunga…..kiunki maine apni life mein agar kisi se pyar kiya hai toh vo sirf tum ho…sirf tum…na tumse koi phle na tumse koi baad….

 **DHUNDHLE HUE HAI MANZAR MERE ,,TU RAAHE INHE DEEKHANA**

 **JO ZERO SE VAASTA HAI MERA,,TU REHMAT KA HAI FASANA**

 **KAAGZON PE JAISE BIKHRI HAI SIYAAHI,,KAHANI APNI YUN KAR BAYAAN**

 **BEKHUDI….BEKHUDI…**

 **Viren:** Jab bhi ankhein band karta hu toh is ummed k sath kholta hun k kash….k kash vo sab ek sapna ho…aur jab bhi main ankhein kholun to tum muskurati hui mere samne khadi ho… aur pucho k kahan khoya hua tha main! Kahin kisi aur k barey mein toh ni soch raha tha! Kahin esa toh nai k mujhe mission pe jana hai aur maine tumhe is barey mein kuch nai bataya! Par…par jab bhi ankhein kholta hun to tum dikhai toh deti ho…vaise hi hasti muskurati hui…..par pta nai kiu fir palak chapakte hi kahan chali jati ho! Kyu karti ho mere sath esa! Mujhe staney mein toh tumhe hmesha se mza ata tha na….bolo! plz kuch toh bolo…kuch toh!{And took that frame close to his heart and hugs it and let his tears rool down his cheeks…..}

 **MERE DIL PE AISA CHAYA,,TU HI TU MUJHMEIN SAMAYA**

 **BANGAYA TU MERA SAAYA BELIYA,,DUNIYA HO JAAYE PARAYI**

 **NA DENA MUJHKO RIHAYI,,AB QUBOOL NA JUDAAI BELIYA**

 **BEKHUDI…BEKHUDI….**

 _He came to his senses with a warm touch on his shoulder….He looked around and found Riya standing there…..He rubbed off his tears…_

 **Viren:** {Trying to behave normal} Arey Riya! Tum kab ayi! Bache so gye! {was trying to hide his gaze from her}

 **Riya:** {Too understood} G …vo toh kabke so gye…

 **Viren:** Acha hai nai toh fir subh school na janey ka bhana bnatey…..{Both smiles lightly at this while he again went silent}

 **Riya :** {Knew he was sad…knew the reason too so broke the silence} Viren ji main janti hun k ap…apko Bulbul ki yaad aa rahi hai…. Mujhe bhi bahut ati hai….dost se badhkar thi vo mere liye…han bhaley hi hmlog hmesha ek dusre ko dushman bolte they….{Laughs remembering old times} Apko pta hai…humlog esey dost they jo kabhi khudko ek dusre ka dost nai dushman bultey they aur agar koi puchta k tum dono to hmesha ek sath hi rehti ho toh dushman kaise hue! Toh vo pagal kehti k esa esliye k doston ko paas aur dushmnon ko ussey bhi zada paas rakhna chahiye,..{Laughs with teary eyes} Esi thi vo jhalli….par jobhi thi jaisi bhi thi…. Meri dost thi…Aur main janti hun k hmari shadi jin halaton mein hui….bahut jaldbazi aur ajjeb tha sab…aur main toh kya uski jagah koi bhi nai le sakti….. main toh bs usko diya vo promise pura karna chahti hun….k main uski family ka achey se khyal rakhungi…

 **Viren:** So toh hai..uski jgh koi nai le sakta…but m really thankful to you…jis tarah se tumne bachon ko sagi maa na hote hue bhi unko itna pyar diya…is ghar ko sambhala…ek dost ki trh mera sath diya… m really greatful to you…

 **Riya:** Nai Viren ji esa keh k mujhe sharminda mat kijiye…Ye bachey mere bachey hain ab..aur fir Bulbul ne kaha tha na k Massi toh maa si hoti hai toh isliye ye mere hi bache hain…bhaley hi main inki choti maa sahi…par inko maa k pyar ki kami kabhi mehsoos nai hogi…

 **Viren:** {Smiled} Janta hun…Thanks again..thanks for everything….{Riya just smiled lightly and noddes}

 _After that Viren… kept back that frame on side table and lied on bed and turned towards that side that he could see Bulbul's frame again before he could get drifted into sleep…Riya too moved to washroom and after some while came out to find Viren sleeping with his hand extending towards Bulbul's frame…she smiled lightly…and switched off the lamp of his bed and covered him properly with a blanket and then moved towards her own bed yes though they shared same room but they shared bond of friendship only..Viren could never give Bulbul's place to Riya nor did she demanded..after switching off lamp of her bed , within a few minutes she too drifted into sleep…._

 ***********************************THE END**************************************

 _ **A/N: I hope it was worth reading and quite a different plot from other Virenul and family stories…well do lemme know what your views and reviews are about this One-Shot..**_

 _ **And Roo di….Rio….i hope u liked this surprise…**_

 _ **Love ya guys**_

 _ **TC**_

 _ **God bless you**_

 _ **Please Review if u liked the plot**_


End file.
